The present invention concerns an aircraft landing aid device, used notably in bad weather. It is applicable to all types of aircraft.
The large increase in commercial air traffic in recent years has enabled significant technical progress in the field of safety in flight and reduction of operating costs.
In particular, the introduction of all-weather landing aid systems, known as Instrument Landing Systems (ILS) or Microwave Landing Systems (MLS) now permit landing and take-off in poor weather conditions. Ground proximity detection systems have also contributed to safety.
Nevertheless, the capital investments required at airports to implement such systems are very heavy. Consequently, many airports world-wide--even ones open to international traffic--are not equipped with radio guidance systems necessary for all-weather landing, used notably in fog, for example, which means that commercial airlines are deprived of these unequipped airports in bad weather. The commercial and financial consequences for airlines are can be very serious.